Jardín de hierro
by SandraWrites
Summary: Las flores más bellas crecen en medio de la tempestad...
1. No me olvides

**Una vez me atrevo a contribuir a la RivaMika Week, en esta ocasión con un multichapter que incluye un poco de mi propia teoría sobre el origen de los Ackerman. Así que están advertidos, si no ven el manga, van a encontrar SPOILERS! **

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no es mío, si lo fuera, mi OTP ya sería canon :'(**

* * *

**Jardín de hierro**

**1\. No me olvides**

Erwin y Levi se encontraban encerrados en la oficina, a la luz de las lámparas de aceite, leyendo los últimos informes privados que Pixis le había confiado a Erwin. Aparentemente, un nuevo recluta tenía la habilidad de convertirse en titán a voluntad propia…más o menos. El gran problema era la pérdida de control que experimentaba al hacerlo, aparentemente, el chico olvidaba la mayor parte de su humanidad. Aquello había quedado demostrado cuando se le ordenó convertirse y cargar una roca lo suficientemente grande para sellar el agujero creado por el titán colosal, el chico titán había tratado de asesinar a su hermana, otra recluta llamada Mikasa Ackerman.

Levi se sobresaltó por una milésima de segundo, ese apellido no podía aparecer entre los reclutas sólo porque sí.

-Asegúrate de que la chica no tiene relación alguna con la policía militar Erwin-

-Es hermana adoptiva del chico Levi, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, según dice Pixis ella se dedica a protegerlo, tú mismo la viste Levi, ellos dos y el joven rubio que los acompaña estuvieron presentes en la tragedia de Shiganshina-

-¿La asiática? ¿Esa es Mikasa Ackerman?

-Así es, por eso insisto en que la chica no es un peligro para nosotros-

-Tch- tomó un sorbo del té

\- Hay que garantizar que Eren Jaeger se una al escuadrón Levi, si la policía militar le pone las manos encima perderemos información valiosa y una pieza clave para vencer a los titanes y recuperar el muro María…

Levi ya no escuchaba, su mente empezó a vagar, buscando entre sus recuerdos imágenes de aquel tiempo cuando él también llevaba el apellido Ackerman, encontrando en un rincón el rostro de una mujer preciosa, de tez blanca, ojos rasgados y cabello largo y negro. Su nombre no podía ser otro que Mei. Cuando él no era más que un niño asustado, Mei era ya casi una adulta joven, que sin duda estaba ahí con Kenny para ser explotada por su belleza.

Erwin dio por terminada la reunión, solicitando que Levi le acompañara a ver al chico titán en cuanto Pixis les diera entrada. Así que él siguió tratando de recordar a Mei…

Vagando por el cuartel general, logró recordar que Mei dormía hasta bien entrada la tarde mientras los demás chicos y él entrenaban luchas cuerpo a cuerpo y corrían alrededor del terreno de la casa hasta que las piernas no les respondían. Antes de la cena, Mei ya estaba levantada y paseaba un rato por el jardín, custodiada por uno de los chicos mayores y, por lo tanto, un hombre de confianza para Kenny.

Recordaba a ese muchacho tanto como a Mei, aunque nunca se atrevió a preguntarle su nombre.

Una tarde llegó a la casa Ackerman un cargamento de 50 cajas de madera, llenas de servicios de mesa y platería fina, Levi no pudo contener su curiosidad por las relucientes copas y las tazas de porcelana pintadas con motivos florales sacándolas de sus envolturas para contemplarlas y tocarlas. Sabía que nunca iba a tomar el té en una de esas tazas y mucho menos compartiría el vino en esas copas, así que le bastó con mirar y mirar…hasta que Kenny llegó a la bodega. Lo molió a golpes, como tantas otras veces en el pasado, y lo encerró bajo llave en el cuarto más pequeño de la casa; un cuarto sin baño y sin ventanas que muy probablemente sirvió de almacén antes de la llegada de todos los niños.

Tres días estaría encerrado en su pequeña prisión, viendo la luz de los pasillos sólo cuando el muchacho alto y de cabello claro que siempre acompañaba a Mei le daba agua y sopa fría a altas horas de la madrugada.

-Aguanta un rato más amigo, verás que Kenny te sacará de aquí en un tris

El pequeño y aún inocente Levi se aferró a la esperanza que aquel joven le ofrecía y aguantó lo mejor que pudo los tres días de su encierro. Cuando salió y vio el rostro de Kenny, entendió que el despiadado hombre estaba impresionado de que hubiera sobrevivido y así, sin saberlo, el chico sin nombre le dio a Levi un regalo un poco más duradero…su rebeldía.

Mucho tiempo después, siendo ya el miembro más valioso de la "familia" Ackerman por sus impresionantes habilidades de batalla, Levi fue testigo del mayor escándalo del que hubiera tenido memoria…Kenny apareció a la hora de cenar, echando espuma por la boca y gritando cosas incomprensibles; detrás de él andaban como enjambre los chicos mayores, que no dejaron armario sin abrir ni hueco sin registrar, luego salieron a pie y a caballo para no regresar hasta dos días después con la aplastante noticia: Mei y su acompañante se habían escapado para no volver.

Otras jóvenes ocuparon el lugar de Mei y la vida en esa maldita casa siguió como era antes, pero la conciencia de Levi sobre su cautiverio nunca estuvo más en llamas que esa época; quedaría por siempre en su mente la idea de que escapar era posible, lo que eventualmente haría.

Una vez fue libre, nunca volvió a pensar en Mei y en el rubio hasta este día, en que el destino le volvía a poner frente a un Ackerman…

Se imaginó que el escenario más plausible era que la pareja hubiera huído hacia la muralla externa y a una comunidad lo más pequeña y alejada posible del centro, donde estaba la casa Ackerman, para evitar que Kenny los encontrara un día. Para disminuir la posibilidad de que alguien los molestara, hicieron uso del apellido del hombre que en las murallas internas bien podía haber sido tan temido como un titán y, como era lógico, habían iniciado una familia a la que creían segura; pero algo había pasado (se hizo un recordatorio mental de averiguar qué había sido) y la niña había terminado en Shiganshina con una familia adoptiva…

Al verla con más detenimiento en el juicio de Eren Jaeger, no le quedó duda de que era hija de Mei: había heredado sus hermosas facciones y su relativa serenidad, pero cuando pudo verla tiempo después en el campo de batalla, comprendió que también había heredado la habilidad de pelea de su padre, al que vio pelear con clientes imprudentes más de una vez…Levi se sentía comprometido, por decir lo menos, con Mikasa y vio en la pérdida de su escuadrón una oportunidad para convertirse en su protector y maestro.

Quedaría claro en unas cuantas sesiones de entrenamiento que Mikasa era todo menos dócil, pero le sorprendían su inquebrantable disciplina y la rapidez con la que aprendía cada movimiento que trataba de enseñarle. Levi se sorprendió a sí mismo embelesado con su rostro cuando tomaban la cena y la encontró a ella mirándolo también cuando iba a supervisar las caballerizas.

Empezó a buscar pretextos para castigar a Jaeger sin darse cuenta, porque era bien sabido que minutos después estaría Mikasa en su despacho, desgañotándose para exigirle que retirara el castigo a Eren. La mayor parte de las veces cedía, pero otras, por puro placer de ver a la chica sonrojada de coraje, con los labios húmedos y el pelo descompuesto, retenía el castigo y aguantaba un rato más de reclamos. Al final, Levi le recordaba que él seguía siendo su superior y que a ella no le quedaba otra que aguantarse…entonces salía hecha una furia de la oficina y ayudaba a Jaeger a escondidas a cumplir con su castigo (pero por supuesto que él sabía).

Cuando Hanji monopolizaba al chico titán con sus experimentos, Levi veía a Mikasa en su oficina para tratar de enseñarle tácticas ofensivas y defensivas que le ayudaran en la siguiente misión; era entonces cuando la joven estaba más tranquila a su lado, haciendo preguntas ocasionales y acercándose a él sin el objetivo de dañarlo. Entonces Levi aprovechaba para estudiar sus facciones, de las que aparentemente nunca se cansaba, y envolverse de su fresco aroma a bosque.

Una tarde que recibieron las órdenes de Erwin de salir a una nueva expedición, Mikasa acudió a su oficina, preocupada porque por primera vez Eren estaría posicionado lejos de ella y de Levi. Él trató de escuchar sus temores y cuando ella se quedó en silencio, se atrevió a decir:

-¿Confías en mí, Mikasa?- nunca la había llamado por su nombre de pila

-Sí- fue la escueta respuesta que obtuvo

-Debes confiar también en Erwin entonces, es el hombre más inteligente que conozco, y si él considera que Jaeger estará seguro, entonces yo confío que lo estará

Mikasa se mordió el labio – ¿Y si algo sale mal?-

-Para eso estoy yo, para controlar la situación

Ella asintió y salió en silencio del despacho. Levi se quedó ahí, en su asiento, abrumado de repente por una sensación de miedo…miedo a no poder cumplir lo que había prometido implícitamente a Mikasa, miedo de no poder protegerla a ella ahora que se había convertido sin querer en parte tan central de su vida. Sufrió calladamente unos minutos al entender que aquella necesidad de protegerla como símbolo de gratitud hacia sus padres se había transformado lentamente en un amor que no se explicaba de dónde ni cuándo había salido.

La quería, la quería desesperadamente y la necesitaba a salvo. Ya no podía permitirse perder a nadie más…

Cuando estuvo más tranquilo, agradeció al cielo mientras tomaba el café vespertino la serie de pequeñas causalidades que los habían llevado a encontrarse en ese momento en que las respuestas a los titanes estaban tan cerca y donde la casa Ackerman era solamente un mal recuerdo. Tuvo en sus pensamientos a Mei y al rubio, que sin querer le habían dado las fortalezas más grandes que pudo encontrar en su vida: esperanza, rebeldía, libertad y a Mikasa Ackerman.

**TBC...**


	2. Gladiolas

**El segundo capítulo de Jardín de hierro, agradezco mucho a todos los que han dado follow y favorite a la historia y a quienes han leído también; siempre es lindo saber que el fandom de shingeki en español está presente ;) Disfruten!**

**2\. Gladiolas**

La misión era relativamente sencilla: engañar a la policía militar y reposicionar a Eren donde sólo Erwin supiera dónde encontrarlo. Historia marcharía de incógnito a la ciudad central, donde la prepararían para tomar el lugar del rey. Mikasa, desde su callada posición en el escuadrón, miraba los planes maquinarse asombrada de lo mucho y lo bien que Armin y Erwin se entendían tácticamente hablando; el resto del equipo de Levi escuchaba sus instrucciones con atención, pero ni ella ni Levi escuchaban demasiado. Mikasa sentía la preocupación de Levi en el aire, como una especie de niebla cerniéndose sobre ellos, dejándola con una sensación de que no podía respirar bien. El comandante estaba preocupado y a nadie había dicho por qué. Cuando todos los soldados de rangos inferiores (como ellos) recibieron sus órdenes, permanecieron en la habitación Eren, Historia, Levi, Hanji, Moblit y Erwin; para discutir los detalles que sólo ellos tenían permitido conocer.

La hora de la comida se vio entorpecida por los preparativos y las estridentes instrucciones de una mortificada Hanji que temía perder al experimento más duradero que había tenido entre las manos. Eren estaba muy silencioso e Historia sólo removía su comida sin probar bocado, los ojos llenos de lágrimas de cuando en cuando obviamente atormentados por el pasado y el futuro. Aprovechando el raro momento de introspección de todos sus amigos, ella pensó mucho en qué podría estarle preocupando a Levi; podría decirse que en el poco tiempo que él llevaba entrenándola personalmente, ya no lo consideraba un enano odioso tantas horas al día…ahora lo admiraba silenciosamente: le sorprendía mucho el estoicismo con el que enfrentaba las cosas, la serenidad que le infundía a todos con su propia autoconfianza y no había que olvidar que la forma como usaba el equipo tridimensional era tan buena que trató de copiar algunos de sus movimientos (resultando en que el mismo Levi lo notara y le hubiera enseñado a dominar la técnica en el siguiente entrenamiento). Era por eso que le desconcertaba profundamente que Levi estuviera tan preocupado, no se veía tan tranquilo como en ocasiones anteriores y todo el escuadrón lo sabía sin saberlo en realidad…

Mikasa recibió la orden de reunirse con Levi a las 1900 y llegó a la hora exacta, como bien sabía que a Levi le gustaba.

-Adelante Ackerman

-Señor- saludó y permaneció de pie frente al escritorio.

-Tus órdenes-le entregó un sobre sellado con cera con órdenes de destruirse después de ser leído- Estarás junto al resto del equipo hasta que yo dé la orden, después de eso nuestro trabajo es despejar el camino y huir tan rápido como sea posible

-Eso significa que el comandante Erwin espera que haya problemas, señor-

-¿Cuándo no los hay, Ackerman?- se frotó las sienes con la punta de los dedos- Eso es todo, puedes retirarte

Mikasa saludó de nuevo, pero caminó hacia la puerta un poco más lento que de costumbre. Sujetó la manija de la puerta lo que seguro eran segundos de más, porque Levi no tardó en preguntar:

-¿Algún problema?

-¿Está todo bien señor?-

-Sí-frunció el ceño-¿Debería haber algo mal?

Ella agachó la cabeza, aún de cara a la puerta. – No señor, es sólo que… nada, buenas tardes señor

-Escúpelo Ackerman, te necesito 100% concentrada mañana. ¿Te preocupa tu hermano?

-No señor, bueno sí, pero no era eso por lo que preguntaba- se acercó de nuevo al escritorio y se sentó frente al hombre, que más de cerca parecía como si todos los años de estar en la legión de reconocimiento le hubieran llegado al cuerpo, todos de golpe- No pude evitar darme cuenta de que algo le preocupa

Mikasa lo miró a los ojos un momento, notaba su desconcierto, pero sabía que él veía en sus ojos que la inquietud por su bienestar era sincera.

-El éxito de la misión de mañana lo define todo, y esta vez no depende nada de nuestra experiencia matando titanes. Ackerman, ¿has pensado que mañana tal vez tengas que matar por primera vez a un ser humano?

No supo qué responderle, no podía soltarle solamente así que ya tenía la sangre de un hombre manchando por siempre sus manos; no estaba segura si quería que él, precisamente él, pensara de ella como una asesina.

-No, no lo había pensado, pero no tengo mucho problema con ello, señor

-Deja de llamarme señor por dos minutos Ackerman, ya tuve suficiente de ese título por hoy

-Lo siento

-¿Crees que será fácil vivir con la carga de haber matado a una persona?

-No. Pero si tiene que hacerse, entonces se hará. Son ellos o nosotros, creo…

Levi asintió con aprobación –Yo también lo creo así-

-¿Entonces qué le preocupa? ¿Hay algo que debería saber antes de partir mañana? Puede confiar en mí, no diré nada a los demás, a lo mejor no es mi asunto pero si nos pone en riesgo a todos entonces…

-Confío en ti, Mikasa-ella se sonrojó, como solía hacerlo últimamente cuando Levi la llamaba por su nombre de pila (o cuando se le acercaba demasiado, para el caso)- Y agradezco tu preocupación, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con la misión de mañana, son asuntos personales.

Levi se levantó de su asiento, mientras ella seguía pensando en lo bien que se sentía que confiara en ella, la hacía sentir cálida y serena, como si de repente fuera digna de algo más grande que todo lo que conocía; pero no podía terminar de sacudirse la idea de que ese asunto personal tenía todo que ver con la misión. Lo siguió hasta la entrada de la oficina.

-No importa qué tan feas se pongan las cosas, necesito que sigas confiando en que yo sé lo que estoy haciendo ¿cuento con eso, Mikasa?

-Por supuesto que sí, señor

-Cuando te llamo por tu nombre, espero recibir la misma cortesía de vuelta, aquí nadie va a reprenderte por no referirte a mí como comandante o señor- le abrió la puerta- Buenas tardes, Mikasa

-Buenas tardes, Levi-sintió la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas y levantó los hombros para tratar de cubrir su rostro con la bufanda.

La mañana siguiente, todos estaban listos, con ropa común y corriente y los equipos 3D bien ocultos entre las capas. Armin dirigía la carreta que cargaba al resto (incluidos Eren e Historia). En algún punto del camino hacia la capital cambiarían de carreta y ella no volvería a ver a Eren hasta algún tiempo después, si sobrevivían; por eso había aprovechado toda la tarde anterior para compartir con él todo lo que pudiera, todo había ido tan tranquilo como un prado de margaritas hasta que, como siempre, Eren se exaltó y comenzó a hablar muy alto:

-Mikasa, eres mi hermana y te quiero, te prometo que voy a tratar de hacer lo que esté en mis manos y acabar con los titanes de una buena vez, ¡Con todos ellos! Pero si no volvemos a vernos, quiero que cuides a Armin, cuídalos a todos, tú eres la única que puede hacerlo…y debes saber que me doy cuenta de lo mucho que aprecias a Levi heichou, aprende todo lo que puedas de él, no lo alejes Mikasa…a lo mejor sus métodos podrían ser más sutiles, pero es un buen hombre y se preocupa por la humanidad tanto como nosotros

Con la intención de aligerar el ambiente, Mikasa dijo, enarcando la ceja- ¿El enano golpeador, buen hombre?

-¡Que no te oiga decir eso Mikasa! Pero sí, es un buen hombre, se preocupa mucho por su equipo y si no hubiera sido mi maestro antes que el tuyo, no te diría que a quien cuida más en las expediciones es a ti. Hazme caso, no lo alejes.

-El trabajo del comandante es proteger a la humanidad, no a mí

-No seas tan cabezota por una vez en la vida y escúchame: Hanji dice que Levi NUNCA se había tomado la molestia de enseñarle movimientos con el equipo 3D a nadie, y Mike me dijo una vez que le pidió a Erwin específicamente que estuvieras donde él pudiera verte en la formación. Creo que quiere que tú tomes su lugar en el futuro…eso o está enamorado de ti…

Antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, la abrazó muy fuerte y salió corriendo a molestar a Jean porque según él no podía irse sin darle coña una última vez. Tratando de serenar a esa pequeña parte de su interior que quería salir corriendo a cantar y arrojar flores por el pasillo, Mikasa se recostó sobre uno de los camastros y miró al techo hasta que se quedó dormida.

Por la mañana, mientras se acercaban peligrosamente al punto donde cambiarían carretas, Mikasa seguía con el estómago hecho un nudo cada que Levi se le acercaba y no se atrevió a decirle nada cuando llegaron a la ciudad y él se fue a supervisar el perímetro. Ella se quedó con el resto de su equipo, viendo la carreta que llevaba a Historia alejarse hacia el norte y la que llevaba a Eren regresar por la calle donde habían venido y dar la vuelta en una esquina. Cuando ya no pudo ver a ninguna de las dos, se sintió vacía y todo su cuerpo se estremeció: algo iba a salir muy muy mal.

No fue sino hasta que escucharon los disparos y vieron a Levi pasar sobre ellos que se montaron a los caballos y se movieron del punto donde estaban tratando de proporcionarle un caballo al comandante.

-Mikasa y yo iremos al frente, despejaremos el camino y ustedes deben encontrar la ruta de escape. No importa qué, no se detengan, no quiero tener que rescatar prisioneros después.

Había demasiados policías militares y estaban por todos lados, en el aire y en tierra, persiguiéndolos en sus propios caballos. Levi había conseguido armas de fuego y el disparaba hacia tierra mientras ella trataba de controlar la situación en el aire. Desde arriba podía ver hacia dónde estaba libre el camino y él la seguía ciegamente, demasiado ocupado disparando como para mirar la ruta de escape. Las balas eventualmente se acabaron, y ella había perdido la cuenta de cuántos hombres y mujeres había asesinado con las cuchillas de su equipo, pero trató con todas sus fuerzas de seguir adelante para que sus compañeros pudieran seguir a salvo. Levi había cambiado rifles por cuchillas y tan ágil como era, seguía asesinando a todo el que tratara de acercarse. De un momento a otro los policías desaparecieron y ellos pudieron detenerse en un techo, agitados pero vigilantes y no tardó en llegar a ese lugar un hombre alto, delgado, de ropa elegante y sombrero.

-Pensé que te había disparado allá atrás Kenny-Levi dio un paso adelante y la cubrió con su cuerpo

-No hombre, tú no podrías matarme ni aunque quisieras

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque eres un Ackerman rata asquerosa y aunque seas mi mejor creación, sigo siendo tu maestro y aunque hayas huído a las cloacas como la rata que eres, sigues siendo de mi propiedad

Mikasa sintió que toda la sangre se le iba a los pies, sus piernas flaquearon un instante. Levi era un Ackerman.

-Preséntame a la chica, Levi

-Deja a la chica en paz Kenny, esto es un asunto entre tú y yo

-Ah, ya veo…- el hombre se acercó y su mirada brilló con malicia al verla- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que conservaste de mascota a la cría de Mei?

Le zumbaron los oídos al escuchar el nombre de su madre y miró escandalizada a Levi en busca de respuestas.

-No sé de qué estás hablando

-Pues ella sí sabe, ¿cierto preciosa?- Levi desenfundó las cuchillas para mantenerlo lejos

-Un paso más y te corto la cabeza

-Anda Levi, no seas pesado, cuéntame ¿está tan bien entrenada como Mei?

-¿Qué sabe usted de mi madre?

-No digas nada más, sal de aquí Ackerman, es una orden

El tal Kenny rió a carcajadas al oír su nombre y sacó una pistola del cinto de su pantalón.-La chica se queda, Levi

Mikasa se sentía aturdida, sobrecargada de información, traicionada. No podía creer que Levi hubiera conocido a su madre y lo hubiera callado por tanto tiempo.

-Tu madre era una posesión valiosa cielo, tan valiosa que cuando escapó la busqué por años…envié a muchos hombres a buscarla, pero cuando llegamos a esa preciosa cabaña en el bosque ya no había nadie…supongo que los hombres de Levi la encontraron primero

Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, eso era imposible. Trató de sacar valor para no dejarse arrastrar por la duda, ella confiaba en Levi, ella quería a Levi. Él era su maestro, su protector, le había enseñado mucho de lo que sabía porque creía en ella…o porque sentía culpa por haberla dejado huérfana…Se dejó caer, sus rodillas ya sin responderle, y sintió una nube negra posarse sobre ella, como un mal augurio.

-¿Sí sabías que antes de correr a las solapas de Erwin, nuestro fantástico comandante era un pandillero, verdad preciosa?

No tuvo palabras ni fuerzas para responderle. Sintió a Levi agarrarla por la cintura y el familiar sonido del equipo tridimensional moviéndolos entre los techos de las casas. Kenny no los siguió.

**TBC**


	3. Flores de azahar

**Apple Blossoms**

Levi no usó el equipo de maniobras por mucho tiempo, era demasiado peligroso permanecer tan a la vista…una vez logró salir del campo visual de Kenny, arrastró a Mikasa hacia los subterráneos que conocía tan bien; tal vez no era lo más seguro, pero era el último lugar donde los buscarían. Ya tendría tiempo de alcanzar al resto en la casa de seguridad una vez hubiera tranquilizado a Mikasa.

La chica estaba en shock, dejándose traer de aquí para allá como una muñeca de trapo y con cara de dolor. Si Levi la conocía tan bien como suponía, eso no iba a durar mucho tiempo y más le valía ponerlos a salvo antes de que Mikasa explotara…

Llegaron a la vieja buhardilla que en alguna época compartió con Farlan e Isabel, los muebles mohosos y a duras penas en pie; había goteras en el techo y ni una sola lámpara que le diera algo de luz a aquel lugar tan deprimente...Sentó a Mikasa en una pieza de concreto que sobresalía, temeroso de que si la acomodaba en una silla terminara en el suelo. Ella sólo se dejó hacer, aun procesando la información.

-Mikasa-sacudió uno de sus hombros-¿Me escuchas?

-Sí-pero no levantó la vista ni hizo el menor esfuerzo por decir nada más

Levi suspiró y dio unas cuantas vueltas por la habitación, pensando qué podría decirle a Mikasa para mejorar la situación.

-¿Quién era él?

-Kenny Ackerman, capitán de la policía militar y la persona más corrupta y asquerosa que yo haya conocido

-Y usted es…

Él se sobresaltó al escucharla llamarlo así, un agudo dolor en su pecho al entender que él ya no era Levi, ni heichou, que ella estaba indirectamente desconociéndolo.

-Levi, comandante de la legión de reconocimiento, ex pandillero y ex esclavo de Kenny Ackerman

-Y conoció a mis padres

-Muy brevemente

-Pero los conocía y no me lo dijo, se quedó callado-lo miró directamente a los ojos, el dolor reflejado en su mirada y en las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro

-Hasta ahora sólo eran conjeturas Mikasa, podía suponer que tenían parentesco y sospeché, al ser hija adoptiva de los Jaeger, que habían muerto…pero nunca me imaginé que hubieran sido asesinados

-Usted supuso…-su voz se llenó de amargura

-Yo no tuve nada que ver con su muerte, te lo aseguro

-¿Y cómo se supone que voy a confiar en que me está diciendo la verdad?

-Eso ya no depende de mí-bajó la mirada

Mikasa se levantó y golpeó una mesita, desbaratándose esta bajo su puño

-Me quiero ir de aquí, quiero ver a Armin

-Aún no es seguro, debemos esperar un par de horas. Saldremos hacia la casa de seguridad cuando anochezca

Por un rato, parecía que habían regresado en el tiempo, a la etapa donde ella se negaba a hacer nada de lo que él ordenara y la tensión entre los dos parecía sacar chispas en el aire. Levi tomó el lugar de ella en la pieza de concreto y Mikasa dio vueltas y vueltas por la habitación con la mirada de su comandante atravesándola por completo. Ella quería creerle, pero todo eso parecía demasiada coincidencia, Levi se había callado cosas que ella tenía derecho a saber, y por debajo de la furia que le provocaba saber la verdad, su corazón sufría.

-Te pareces mucho a tu madre, sacaste bastante de su carácter…

-¡No tiene derecho a hablar sobre ella!

-Tu padre fue la única persona que fue amable conmigo cuando estuve con Kenny. Fue el único que trataba de proteger a los más chicos…aguantó más de una paliza por aceptar culpas que no eran suyas…

Los ojos de la oriental volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, recordando con cariño a sus padres siempre alegres y tranquilos, sonrientes a todo momento del día, incluso cuando las cosechas se arruinaban o no había mucho que comer; su padre las trataba a ella y a su madre como si fueran obras de arte, era un hombre bueno y devoto, los días en que su madre estaba demasiado enferma como para levantarse no se separaba de su lado más que para prepararle sopa de pollo. No pudo contener los sollozos que escapaban de su garganta. Sabía en el alma que Levi no lastimaría a gente inocente y necesitaba creerle. No lo alejes, Mikasa.

-Eran buenas personas, buenas personas que pasaron cosas malas por demasiado tiempo…

Dudoso del efecto que causaría, se acercó a Mikasa y la abrazó contra su pecho, ella trató de resistirse un poco, pero Levi no la dejó; en pocos segundos, ella le devolvió el abrazo, aferrándose tanto a él que sintió su corazón sobrecogerse.

-¿Quieres recostarte?

-No-su aliento tibio le rozó el cuello, dándole escalofríos- Esto está bien

-Bien- tal vez por instinto, movió las piernas para mecerla de un lado a otro y le acarició el cabello con ternura. Maldito Kenny, la había quebrado y él no podía soportarlo…

-Entonces, tú no los mandaste a matar ¿verdad?- levantó la vista, sus preciosos ojos vidriosos, mirándolo con esperanza

-No, claro que no, estoy bastante seguro de que fue el mismo Kenny o algún otro cerdo corrupto los que encontraron a tus padres... ¿Cómo sobreviviste, Mikasa?

-Eren me salvó- no se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte como para decir más

Levi sintió que su garganta se cerraba, los malditos habían tratado de llevársela, de prostituirla en las ciudades centrales como a tantas otras…la apretó más fuerte, en parte por la impotencia de no poder hacer más.

-Entiendo que no confíes más en mí como persona, te oculté toda la verdad, pero si decidí que fueras mi alumna fue porque quiero que estés segura, que un día puedas escapar de esta asquerosa realidad como un día lo hicieron tus padres… influyeron mucho en mí, no sé cómo explicártelo, pero siempre voy a estar en deuda con ellos y por eso decidí enseñarte…quiero que seas fuerte Mikasa Ackerman, quiero que sobrevivas esta guerra.

La chica se separó de él lentamente, los ojos inyectados en sangre, y miró a Levi como nunca lo había visto…se veía pálido, atormentado, sufriendo tanto o más que ella. Estaban a media luz, pero ella distinguió la verdad en sus palabras y en su mirada; se descubrió más ligera, con una carga menos sobre los hombros…Él también la miraba, absorto en sus propios pensamientos, preocupado por lo que ella pudiera decirle y cuando se quedó callada, suspiró pesadamente y abrió la puerta de la habitación

-Vámonos, hay que buscar al resto

-No entiendo cómo voy a poder salir de aquí y vivir el resto de mi vida sabiendo todo esto…

-Lo harás Mikasa, un paso a la vez

-Es que ya no tiene sentido acabar con los titanes, sobrevivir ya no tiene razón de ser si vivimos en un mundo en el que los hombres se explotan y se asesinan unos a otros…Bien podríamos acelerar las cosas y dejar entrar a los titanes de una vez.

-¿No quieres ver lo que hay allá afuera? ¿No te gustaría volver a tener una cabaña en el bosque?

-¿Cómo Levi? ¿Cómo?- se cubrió el rostro con las manos, desesperada

\- ¿Recuerdas si tus padres eran felices?

-Lo eran, éramos muy felices

-Ellos vivieron de primera mano toda la maldad de la que es posible la humanidad…pero después fueron felices, tú los viste. A lo mejor estaban locos, a lo mejor todos estamos locos…pero yo también quiero ser feliz, Mikasa, aún después de todo esto espero ser feliz algún día…

Por enésima vez en el día, Mikasa se sorprendió llorando, y se acercó a Levi, agradecida por cada una de sus palabras. No muy segura de cuál era el siguiente paso, se mordió el labio inferior…Levi eliminó la distancia y tomó su rostro con las manos, que aún olían a pólvora, acarició sus mejillas y lentamente dejó que sus labios se rozaran con suavidad. Ella deseaba con cada célula del cuerpo que la besara, pero él se alejó unos milímetros…

-Aquí no- dijo en un murmullo

-Aquí sí-

Fue ella quien terminó por poseer los labios de Levi, mientras los alcanzaba la luz de la puesta de sol que llegaba desde la superficie. Se besaron en un cuarto decadente, en un mundo decadente…pero con el beso se selló la promesa de un mundo mejor, aunque en ese mundo sólo estuvieran ellos dos.

**Ya sé que está terriblemente tarde y que probablemente ya todo el mundo haya perdido el interés, pero bueno, aquí está :) Como siempre, espero les agrade y dejen sus comentarios!**


	4. Narcisos

**4\. Narcisos**

Separaron sus labios después de un momento, sin soltarse el uno al otro aun, Mikasa con los ojos cerrados y Levi sosteniéndola entre sus brazos como a un objeto precioso con riesgo inminente de romperse.

-Ya debemos irnos- susurró él contra su cabello

-Lo sé

Tomó su mano y salieron de entre las ruinas de aquella casa, caminando con sigilo entre los subterraneos. Levi sabía que en lugares como este, donde imperaban la necesidad y el hambre, no había cabida para cosas como la lealtad o los secretos; no tardarían en encontrarse con alguien que delataría su posición a cambio de monedas, por lo que instruyó a Mikasa para que se quedara del lado más oscuro, donde por lo menos tenía la certeza de que las sombras cubrirían su identidad de los ojos curiosos. Dieron vuelta en una esquina, buscando acercarse lo más posible a la casa de seguridad que Erwin les había designado. Sólo Braus y él mismo sabían la localización del refugio, y no tenía garantía de que todo el equipo hubiera llegado a salvo. Llegaron a la zona más oscura del subterráneo, volteó a mirar a Mikasa,quien simplemente asintió y siguieron avanzando.

Seguro la mente de ella era un campo de guerra, confiar o no confiar, seguir adelante o abandonar la batalla…

-¿Cómo lo haces?- preguntó ella en voz baja, mirando a sus pies, tratando de seguirlo en la oscuridad

-Pasé mucho tiempo aquí abajo después de escapar de Kenny, conozco este lugar más de lo que conozco lo que hay arriba

-No, no esto- sus pasos se escuchaban como cañones mientras avanzaban entre la oscuridad, acompañados del murmullo de las ratas al moverse- ¿Cómo sigues adelante después de haber perdido tanto?

Levi se detuvo, sorprendido por la profundidad de sus palabras. Entendió que no preguntaba por mera curiosidad, buscaba más bien una guía, un ejemplo…

-No lo sé, supongo que en los momentos más oscuros de mi vida, cuando pensé que ya no había nada que me sostuviera...siempre hubo alguien para darme un poco de esperanza- ella no respondió, lo abrumador del silencio y la oscuridad a su alrededor cayeron sobre ellos con mayor peso que antes.

Se giró a mirarla y le pareció ver el reflejo de alguna luz atrás de ella, lejos, por el camino del que venían.

-Hay que salir, alguien nos sigue- sacó el arma de su funda y quitó el seguro, haciendo señas a Mikasa de que siguiera adelante

En la siguiente desviación tomaron el camino de la derecha y Levi la guió hacia una pequeña escalera de mantenimiento, esperó a que subiera y se quedó ahí unos instantes más, tratando de distinguir luces o sonidos. Satisfecho con la falta de señales siguió a Mikasa hacia un callejón desierto de suelo adoquinado; reinaba la oscuridad y sólo se escuchaba el ladrido de algunos perros en la distancia, todas las ventanas estaban cerradas y sólo dos o tres farolas alumbraban la calle, sin luz de luna que agregara visibilidad y, por lo tanto, que facilitara que los descubrieran antes de llegar a su casa de seguridad.

Siguieron avanzando de frente por la calle, los adiestrados ojos de Levi mirando hacia los techos donde aún podía ocultarse algún hombre armado y Mikasa con las afiladas hojas del equipo 3D listas para atacar.

Una solitaria figura apareció en su campo de visión, Levi reconoció a Kirschtein recargado en un muro de ladrillo. Cuando llegaron hasta él, el muchacho se incorporó y caminó frente a ellos, mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que Mikasa siguiera ahí. La calle se hizo más angosta conforme avanzaban y Kirschtein se detuvo a tocar tres veces en una puerta de madera que no tenía nada de especial a simple vista. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver el semblante pálido y nervioso de Armin Arlert, apuntandoles con un arma que reposaba entre sus temblorosos dedos. Exhalo con alivio al reconocerles y los dejó entrar inmediatamente, Levi mirando la calle que dejaban atrás en busca de algo que indicara que habían sido descubiertos. Cerró la puerta tras él y vio al resto del equipo sanos y salvos, recibiendo a Mikasa con alegría.

-¿Novedades?- preguntó Levi, dejando su pistola sobre una mesa

-Ninguna señor- respondió Braus con seriedad- dejamos la carreta a algunas calles de aquí y nadie nos siguió después de que ustedes desaparecieron de nuestra vista

Levi se dio por satisfecho con la respuesta y decidió montar la primera guardia, pensando que Mikasa necesitaría tiempo para hablar con Arlert. Subió las polvorientas escaleras hacia el segundo piso de la casa y se refugió tras las pesadas cortinas de la ventana que daba hacia la calle. La visibilidad no era la mejor, pero las farolas de la calle generaban suficientes sombras para reconocer si alguien estaba cerca. De la parte baja de la casa le llegaba el murmullo de las voces de sus subordinados haciendo incesantes preguntas a Mikasa, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando percibió tras la ventana dos figuras encapuchadas recorriendo la calle, al verlos pasar frente a la casa, no pudo distinguir si estaban armados o si alguna insignia adornaba las capas, pero las dos personas rondaron la calle por algunos momentos antes de regresar sobre sus pasos. Más le valía a Hanji aparecer pronto…

Se separó de la ventana y bajó a encontrar a los chicos en el comedor, agradecido por el suave olor del té que ya compartía el equipo en la mesa…

-Springer, es tu turno de montar guardia- Connie saludó- Mantente alerta, sospecho que la Policía Militar no está lejos de encontrarnos. Para el resto de ustedes, las velas se apagan en 30 minutos y descansaremos en el sótano.

Connie desapareció de sus vistas al subir la escalera y Levi se acercó a servirse una taza de té, pero Braus se adelantó y se la ofreció antes de que él pudiera tomar asiento. Agradeció a la chica con un movimiento de cabeza y relevó a Armin en la silla más cercana a la puerta principal, moviéndose el rubio más cerca de la mesa…

-Aún no tenemos noticias de Historia, y considerando las circunstancias pienso que es algo bueno que no hayamos escuchado nada aún- explicó el rubio dirigiéndose a Levi

-Coincido- contestó él- Hanji o Moblit deberían estar aquí antes de medianoche, después de instalar a Eren

-¿Cuál es el plan si no aparecen?- preguntó Jean

-Salir de la ciudad antes de que amanezca, así que no se pongan tan cómodos…- miró directamente a Mikasa, quien, aunque callada como de costumbre, transmitía un aura de preocupación e intranquilidad.- Ackerman, ¿todo bien?

-¿Permiso para retirarme a descansar señor?-

-Espero un alto rendimiento de tu parte mañana Ackerman, Arlert, muéstrale el camino…

Ambos chicos se retiraron de la habitación con un saludo, y Levi pudo notar como Jean la seguía con la mirada, deseoso de seguir sus pasos y acompañarla al sótano. Sonrió para sus adentros. Si él estuviera en el lugar de Kirschtein, haría exactamente lo mismo...

Armin y Mikasa caminaron hacia el sótano, ella detrás de él, agradeciendo al cielo poder verlo vivo y bien un día más...Llegaron al sótano iluminado solamente por dos velas, con poco espacio y exceso de humedad en el ambiente, seis sencillas piezas de tela gruesa repartidas precariamente por el piso, que aparentemente iban a servirles de cama por esta noche, siempre y cuando Hanji o Moblit aparecieran…

Armin se sentó en una caja de madera, dejándole elegir a ella primero, por lo que Mikasa se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el sitio más cercano a la puerta y a la escalera; plenamente consciente de que Levi en su lugar elegiría ese preciso lugar.

-Maté a alguien hoy Mikasa- soltó Armin, mirando al suelo, unas cuantas lágrimas goteando al piso- Una persona, un humano…

-Armin…- la chica dudó si acercarse-

-La peor parte es que en realidad no siento culpa- la miró con toda la desesperación reflejada en sus ojos azules- Ya lo comprendo, ya sé en carne propia lo que es abandonar la propia humanidad…-sus últimas palabras se ahogaron cuando dejó escapar un sollozo

Mikasa sabía bastante bien lo que era eso, entendía lo que era tener las manos irremediablemente manchadas de sangre, tener a cuestas la muerte de una persona...Se había preguntado mil veces dentro de su cabeza si tras la muerte de sus captores había otra niñita igual que ella, llorando por una familia que nunca volvería; pero, igual que Armin, no sentia culpa...no era agradable, por supuesto, había algo dentro de tu alma que cambiaba para siempre; pero en el mundo en el que vivían, en las negras circunstancias que pasaban día tras día, no había espacio para la culpa; la humanidad debía ignorarse cuando las ansias de sobrevivir imperaban. Recordó la respuesta que le había dado a Levi el dia antes de salir a la misión…

-Ellos mejor que nosotros, Armin- se levantó a tomar la mano de su amigo, esperando que su presencia dijera más que sus palabras.

Le tomó a Armin unos minutos más recomponerse, respirando hondo para tratar de controlar el temblor que se apoderaba de su delgado cuerpo.

-Les tomó bastante tiempo llegar aquí Mikasa, estábamos realmente preocupados, por un momento pensé que Sasha tendría un colapso nervioso…- dijo, mirándola- ¿Hubo contratiempos?

Mikasa sintió la sangre agolparse en su cara y desvió la mirada

-Tuvimos que ocultarnos en la ciudad subterránea un rato-

-¿Pero nadie los siguió?

-Levi Heichou sospecha que sí, no lo dice, pero le preocupa que la Policía Militar llegue antes que Hanji y Moblit…

-¿Ahora es Levi Heichou? ¿No el enano?

-Armin…

-Ya, olvidalo, no dije nada- dijo, levantando las manos en derrota- Descansa, Mikasa, relevaré a Connie un rato

Armin salió del sótano y la dejó a la luz de las dos pequeñas velas que seguro se agotarían en cualquier momento y Mikasa no pudo evitar tocarse los labios, sintiendo aún el fantasma de los labios de Levi sobre los suyos, cerró los ojos, deseando revivir el momento en cuanto fuera posible. Ese beso había cambiado las cosas irremediablemente. No sabría como explicarlo si se lo preguntaran, pero después de ese momento de intimidad con Levi, todo el mundo a su alrededor se veía exactamente igual, pero se sentía diferente. Como si las verdades en las que basaba su vida ya no importaran realmente.

Pensó en sus padres. Recordó la suave sonrisa de su madre iluminando la habitación, sus manos arreglando el jardín; la gentil mirada de su padre celebrando todos sus pequeños logros; regresó a su mente Carla Jaeger, quien la acogió con brazos abiertos, comprendiendo sus miedos y ansiedades cuando estaba recién llegada a su casa; pensó en Eren y Armin, siempre a su lado, dándole una razón para perseverar, empujándola a sobrevivir un día más; pensó en Sasha, en Connie, en Jean… siempre confiables, dignos compañeros de batalla, amigos en quienes siempre podría encontrar motivación y consuelo...pensó en Levi y sonrió.

Tenía razón. Ella, así como él lo había dicho, siempre había tenido a alguien que le diera un rayo de esperanza; y sintió, profundo en su corazón, una tibieza que calmaba su dolor de forma lenta pero constante, mostrándole que a veces los más finos haces de luz son los que en las noches más oscuras, te ayudan a ver con más claridad.

Levi tenía razón, saldría al mundo un paso a la vez, buscando su pequeño lugar en el mundo. Seguro caería otra vez. Sentiría dolor. Lucharía. Reiría. Amaría tan intensamente como pudiera. Viviría.

Sonrió de nuevo.

Como odiaba cuando Levi tenía razón.


	5. Violetas

**5\. Violetas**

Sentado a la mesa, jugando con la taza de té en ambas manos, viendo los restos de hojas formar figuras en el fondo del recipiente, Levi esperaba pacientemente a que alguien tocara la puerta; listo para enfrentar los potenciales problemas.

Kirschtein custodiaba la entrada, arriba Springer y Braus vigilaban la calle. Arlert aun no volvía del sótano y Hanji aún no llegaba. Con un rápido movimiento de sus dedos, apagó la vela que iluminaba precariamente el cuarto comedor y caminó con todo el cansancio hacia la entrada de la casa, asintió a Jean con la cabeza y el joven apagó la última fuente de luz que quedaba en esa planta.

Vio de reojo a Arlert, saliendo de entre las sombras del sótano para subir a tientas las escaleras...eso le daba como dos minutos a solas con Mikasa antes de que Blouse y Springer bajaran en busca de un poco de descanso, con un nudo en el estómago y los puños apretados, reprimió el inmenso deseo de ir a buscarla, comprobar que estuviera bien. Ella necesitaba su espacio y él en serio debía retomar el papel de su superior.

Volvió a su lugar en la mesa del pequeño comedor, escuchando únicamente el crujir del piso superior cuando Arlert se movía; miró fijamente hacia la puerta, Hanji ya debería haber llegado y su retraso no le gustaba nada...si Eren ya estaba seguro en su nueva locación y suponiendo que Historia se hubiera infiltrado exitosamente al castillo, ellos tendrían que moverse rápido y mover en cuestión de horas a toda la Legión de Reconocimiento al distrito interior antes de que la Policía Militar los emboscara...para que todo funcionara tal como Erwin esperaba, lo que sería un acontecimiento único si llegaba a pasar, Eren debía estar en el lugar preciso en el momento preciso…

El ruido de pasos en la escalera lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, distinguió más de un par de pisadas y se levantó en actitud de ataque, avanzando unos pocos pasos antes de distinguir el desaliñado aspecto de Hanji, acompañada de un cansado Moblit y un aliviado Armin.

-¡Levi!- saludó despreocupada

-¿Por dónde demonios entraste?- dijo, regresando sobre sus pasos para guiarlos a la mesa

-Tuvimos que avanzar sobre los techos, había unos cuantos escuadrones buscando en tierra y en el subterráneo, Armin nos dejó entrar en cuanto nos reconoció

-Arlert, lleva a Kirstein y a Moblit al sótano

El rubio saludó y pronto estuvieron solos Hanji y él, frente a frente en la mesa, sus rostros volviéndose serios al instante.

-Kenny está involucrado- dijo Levi sin rodeos

-¿_Ese _Kenny?- Levi sólo la miró- Entonces esto va más allá de lo que pensamos originalmente...si Kenny sabe algo sobre la aparición de todos estos nuevos…

-Lo sabe-

-Entonces nos veremos en la necesidad de tomar rehenes e interrogarlos sobre los titanes- la mirada de Hanji se volvió oscura- Los bastardos pondrán resistencia, pero esa información es más valiosa, Levi…

-Ninguno sabrá nada de valor, Hanji- él se cruzó de brazos- Kenny no es tan idiota como para divulgar información importante a sus subordinados, si hay algo que valga la pena saber, no lo vas a encontrar con ellos.

-¿Qué propones?

-Hay que capturar a Kenny-

De nuevo, el silencio se hizo presente entre ellos; se miraron, ambos reconociendo que era la mejor opción, por peligrosa que pareciera.

-Si quitas a Kenny de la Policía Militar, todos darán vueltas como gallinas decapitadas…

-Entiendo Levi, pero ¿quién lo hará? Necesitamos el mayor número de soldados posible en el castillo, tu escuadrón está asignado en el frente y tu ya estabas enterado de eso…

-Mikasa y yo nos encargaremos de él- la interrumpió

-Kenny es demasiado para ustedes dos- dijo ella, no muy convencida de su idea- Sin ofender…

-Nos las arreglaremos- se levantó, dando por zanjado el tema.

-Lo dices como si supieras que ella estará de acuerdo- le dijo, aún sentada a la mesa del comedor, mirándolo con curiosidad

Él no dijo nada y siguió avanzando hacia la escalera; pronto escuchó las pisadas de Hanji tras él, puso los ojos en blanco, debería haber sabido que no iba a dejar el asunto por la paz.

-¿Qué hiciste Levi?

-Me ofende que asumas que yo hice algo- le dijo con fingida indignación

-Sabes perfectamente que fraternizar con miembros del Escuadrón está prohibido y por más de una razón…

-Tch, por eso es que Erwin y tú...

-¿Cómo diablos los sabes?- preguntó ella, escandalizada

-Por favor…- rodó los ojos, riendo para sí mismo

-¡Entonces estás admitiendo que sí lo hiciste!- Hanji apuntó hacia él, pareciendo complacida- Oh, Erwin va a morirse cuando lo sepa

\- Ya te lo dije, yo no hice nada

-Pero algo pasó- Levi se cruzó de brazos frente a la ventana y no se molestó en siquiera responderle- Oh vamos, no puedes dejarme así

Levi suspiró hondamente, dándose por vencido ante la insistencia de su compañera.

-Dime ¿qué supones que pasó?

-Si Dios existe y es bueno, le salvaste la vida en una maniobra que iba contra todas las posibilidades y volaron juntos hacia el horizonte, se besaron y se profesaron amor eterno a la luz de un hermoso atardecer- dijo ella, sonriendo con ensoñación

-No la salvé ni volamos hacia el horizonte...huimos hacia el subterráneo...tampoco recuerdo haberle profesado amor eterno- la científica chilló con alegría

-¡Se besaron!

-Basta, los mocosos te van a escuchar-

-Oh, esto es maravilloso, tengo que decirle a Erwin

-Hanji…

-Ay no, pero eso significa que perdí- su semblante cambió en cuestión de segundos- ¿Podrías esperar a decírselo hasta que la misión termine?

-¿Cómo que perdiste? Son unos bastardos tú y él- dijo, negando con la cabeza- No puedo creer que hablen de mi vida privada a mis espaldas...Jamás te diré otra cosa al respecto Hanji, eres una…

-¡Pero esto es maravilloso Levi!- le dijo sacudiéndole los hombros- ¡Es perfecto!

-Ilumíname por favor- murmuró con fastidio

-No es posible que no lo sepas- respondió, exasperada- Es ella, Levi, no hay nadie más. ¿Acaso no lo has sentido todavía?

-Ya basta de tonterías, estamos en medio de una misión…

-Sí, sí, lo que tú quieras- se dió la media vuelta para salir de la habitación- No sé, yo creo que son perfectos el uno para el otro…

Se quedó solo, mirando la solitaria calle a través de las cortinas..._perfectos el uno para el otro_…pensó en el beso que habían compartido en el subterráneo, él había besado a algunas mujeres durante su vida, ¿por qué este se había sentido diferente?

Cuando ella lo besó, todo su cuerpo cobró vida de repente, sintió la sangre fluir por sus venas, todos sus sentidos se activaron de una manera que nunca había experimentado, durante esos momentos, fue como si no necesitara de agua o de aire para vivir, como si todo lo que él requería se encontrara ahí, en el inexistente espacio entre sus labios; al tener su cuerpo cálido y firme contra el de él, se sintió en paz con la vida y con el mundo, se sintió pleno..._completo_…

¿Era eso a lo que Hanji se refería? ¿A sentirse entero otra vez?

Sintió su corazón retumbar más rápido contra sus costillas, _era ella..._nadie más.

-¿No vas a descansar?- dijo un susurro desde la puerta del cuarto, y se giró para mirar a Mikasa, que caminaba hacia él

-Ya sabes que no duermo mucho- la chica se detuvo a su lado, frente a la ventana

-Falta poco para que tengamos que salir, deberías recostarte un rato

-Estoy bien- ella no insistió- ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Mejor- fue su escueta respuesta

-Hay cambio de planes para nosotros mañana, nos separaremos de los demás de nuevo e iremos tras Kenny ¿Estás de acuerdo? ¿O prefieres quedarte con los demás?

-No trates de protegerme Levi, puedo hacer esto- lo miró directo a los ojos

-Ya sé que puedes, la pregunta es si quieres hacerlo- vio dibujarse una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios

-¿Voy a recibir tratamiento especial ahora que besé al jefe?

-Mikasa, sabes que no me referia a eso- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Estoy bromeando, idiota- volvió a mirar al frente, sonriendo- Quiero hacerlo Levi, por ellos…

-Kenny intentará meterse en tu cabeza, va a decir cosas que…-

-No importa, confío en tí- buscó su mano, sin mirar abajo, y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, en un gesto que iba mucho más allá de buscar contacto físico. Mikasa no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que significaban esas palabras después de todo lo ocurrido durante la tarde.

-Mikasa..- la llamó en un susurro y ella se movió sin liberar su mano para quedar de frente a él- Dilo otra vez

Dió un paso al frente y a tientas en la oscuridad encontró su otra mano, tomándola también entre la suya.

-Levi, confío en tí- la media luz de las farolas de la calle, amortiguada por las cortinas, caía sobre un lado de su rostro, iluminando sutilmente sus facciones; el brillo de sus ojos grises había vuelto de a donde sea que hubiera ido después de que ella escuchara sobre sus padres. Una parte de él que había dormido por mucho tiempo, maltrecha y en pedazos, volvió a la vida cuando la escuchó pronunciar esas tres simples palabras con tanta convicción; de alguna forma Mikasa había reemplazado las partes rotas y faltantes en su ser, complementaba lo que siempre había estado ahí…

_Era ella...nadie más._

**Espero les agrade este capítulo, personalmente, me encantan las interacciones entre Levi y Hanji y me divertí mucho escribiendo la breve escena entre ellos dos. Por favor, dejen sus comentarios y hasta la próxima! :)**


	6. Crisantemos

**6\. Crisantemos**

Si alguna vez habían deseado que el tiempo se detuviera, ese era el momento. Solos, en la penumbra, en un sitio anónimo, donde podían disfrutar de la nueva relación que estaban forjando; con las manos unidas, sus cuerpos cercanos, sus vidas momentáneamente a salvo…

El distintivo sonido de pasos sobre el techo, los sacó de su idilio, se alejaron con lentitud de la ventana, refugiándose detrás de la puerta de la habitación; donde, gracias a la oscuridad de la noche y la delgada cortina los ojos curiosos no podrían vislumbrar más que siluetas. Los pasos continuaron por unos segundos más, y luego se detuvieron abruptamente; la vista experta de Levi pudo distinguir tres figuras en el techo de la casa en la acera de enfrente, dos de ellas extrañamente familiares.

-Dos de esos tipos rondaron por aquí poco después de que llegáramos- Mikasa trató de mirar, pero Levi le impidió moverse- Silencio, hay que esperar a que se vayan

Permanecieron apretujados detrás de la puerta y en absoluto silencio, Levi observando con atención y ella con los ojos fijos en el rostro de él; no podía dejar de mirarlo y eso la hacía sentirse como una estúpida...Ella era un soldado, mataba titanes a diestra y siniestra, apuñaló a un hombre en su infancia y tan sólo en las últimas horas había matado y herido de muerte a unos cuantos más; pero hela aquí, sonrojada, con el pulso acelerado, emocionada hasta la última de sus células por poder tenerlo cerca. ¿Sabía él cuánto lo admiraba? ¿Se lo imaginaba? ¿Sentiría él lo mismo? Dios santo, cómo lo odiaba. Sonrió para sí. Pero que curiosa clase de odio...él se volvió a mirarla, con expresión grave, y toda su mente se reacomodó ante su reacción.

-Despierta al resto, hay que salir ya- su cuerpo se movió por sí solo y bajó las escaleras tan silenciosamente como pudo.

Vio a Armin custodiando la puerta principal y pasó de largo, llegando al sótano.

-Comandante, Levi Heichou dice que es hora de partir- se dirigió a Hanji, quien era la más cercana a la puerta; ella se removió en el suelo hasta sentarse

-¡Arriba holgazanes!- dijo la nada sutil voz de Levi detrás de ella- La Policía Militar está cerca, salimos en 10- dio la media vuelta, con Hanji tras él y ella se quedó atrás para asegurarse de que todos estuvieran listos, sus compañeros recogiendo cosas del suelo y cargando armas y provisiones en sus mochilas.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste, Levi?- preguntó Hanji, alcanzando a su compañero en el comedor

-Dos equipos de la Policía Militar han explorado esta calle dos veces en lo que va de la noche, esta última vez estuvieron un buen rato mirando hacia esta casa...acaban de irse hacia el sur

-Si queremos llegar al palaciocon vida hay que alcanzar el subterráneo antes de que regresen

-No vamos a llegar al castillo todos juntos y lo sabes- dijo él, impaciente

-Sigues con esa tontería de capturar a Kenny- discutió Hanji- Es una misión suicida Levi, Erwin nunca te dejaría cometer…

-Si tengo éxito y capturamos a Kenny, Erwin besará el suelo por donde piso- la cortó él- ¿Quieres tener éxito con tus próximos experimentos? No interfieras

Los del escuadrón 104 llegaron al comedor, inseguros sobre si debían interrumpir a sus superiores, Moblit se adelantó y les informó que todo estaba listo para partir.

-Soldados, sus órdenes- todos se cuadraron y dieron su saludo militar a una estresada Hanji

-Moblit, Connie y Armin están contigo- Moblit asintió- Cubrirán la retaguardia en tierra, manténganse juntos y no se separen demasiado del grupo, ¿llevan suficiente munición?

Los tres jóvenes se alejaron a una esquina para revisar su equipo y contar la munición

-Jean, Sasha, están conmigo al frente en tierra; repitan la estrategia de la mañana y eliminen todo lo que se les escape a Levi y Mikasa

-¿Irán por separado de nuevo?- preguntó un angustiado Jean, apretando los puños

-Ackerman, conmigo- dijo Levi, sin tomarse la molestia de contestar; la vió separarse de sus amigos y ajustar las cintas de su equipo- Después de que los demás lleguen a la entrada del subterráneo seguiremos por aire hasta que Kenny nos encuentre- ella no dijo nada y se limitó a seguir sus pasos

Levi abrió la puerta principal, que rechinó con el movimiento y se encontró de frente con la calle desierta. Miró hacia ambos lados de la calle y hacia los techos de las casas contiguas, sin dar un solo paso hacia afuera hasta que estuvo satisfecho. Ajustó su equipo 3D y se impulsó hacia el tejado más cercano; no tuvo necesidad de comprobar si Mikasa estaba tras de él, el sonido del equipo de ella delatando su posición; miró hacia el suelo y vió a Hanji y los demás avanzar con lentitud hacia la entrada del subterráneo que habían utilizado horas antes, disminuyó su propia velocidad y ajustó el rumbo para poder visualizar mejor el perímetro inmediato a ellos. El murmullo del viento le indicó que Mikasa había cambiado de dirección, alejándose un poco de él con rumbo hacia el este y la vio desaparecer tras la torre de un edificio cercano; el indistinguible tintineo de las navajas al salir de su funda lo hicieron sonreír al tiempo que el estruendo de varios cuerpos al caer al suelo retumbaban tras él.

En tierra, el equipo se encontraba a una calle de la dichosa entrada, pero un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando vió a Kenny y a un mínimo de 10 hombres armados custodiando la entrada; el muy bastardo sonriendo al reconocerlo en el aire. Aumentó la velocidad y sintió a Mikasa hacer lo mismo, en cuestión de segundos estuvo a su lado y escucharon los primeros disparos tronar en el aire algunos se volvieron para enfrentarlo mientras el escuadrón llegaba a la esquina.

Varios hombres de Kenny se alzaron en el aire para interceptarlos, tomando Mikasa la iniciativa al atacar primero; con un breve intercambio de miradas, como solían hacerlo últimamente, se dividieron para dispersar a sus atacantes. Levi tomó el norte y ella se alejó hacia el este de nuevo; en el suelo los disparos eran constantes y pudo ver a Kirstein caer al suelo, sacó sus siempre certeras navajas y las blandió en el aire, uno de sus enemigos cayó con ese primer movimiento, un generoso chorro de sangre siguiendo su caída. Se detuvo sobre un tejado y se sorprendió al no ver a ninguno de esos bastardos tras él y le tomó sólo milésimas de segundo entender que su objetivo era Mikasa.

Se dirigió entonces hacia el este, siguiendo el rápido avance de la chica, que era seguida por cinco o seis hombres armados con equipo 3D. Le pareció escuchar la voz de Kenny resonar por el aire, distorsionada por el eco que producían las calles y por el familiar estruendo del gas al escapar de los tanques del equipo. No escuchó más disparos y vio a Kenny saltar por el aire, unas cuadras a su derecha, con el rumbo que seguía Mikasa...ella era el objetivo, no la Legión.

Pudo ver a Mikasa detenerse en la alta torre de una Iglesia, balanceándose sobre uno de sus lados, tratando de distinguirlo entre las varias siluetas que iban tras ella. Levi apresuró el paso al ver lo cerca que estaban de alcanzarla y comenzó a maniobrar, atacando a todo el que estuviera a su alcanzarlo y tratar de frenar su avance. No le costó demasiado trabajo cortar extremidades, empujar las afiladas hojas de metal a través del abdomen de más de uno; los vio caer como moscas, mientras él se mantenía ileso. Buscó a Mikasa con la mirada y la observó luchar puño a puño contra un par de soldados de la Policía Militar, uno de ellos sacó un arma, pero los rápidos reflejos de ella le hicieron patear el brazo del hombre con suficiente fuerza para hacer caer el revólver. Levi desenfundó una pistola de entre las cintas de su equipo y le disparó al soldado más cercano a la chica, la bala penetrando su cráneo y alojándose en lo profundo de su cerebro. Uno menos.

¿Dónde diablos estaba Kenny?

Mikasa siguió luchando, el disparó algunas veces más; en parte para llamar la atención de sus atacantes y lograr alejarlos de ella, pero tal parecía que sus órdenes eran claras: capturar a Mikasa Ackerman.

Cuando el número de enemigos disminuyó lo suficiente como para tener la seguridad de que Mikasa podría encargarse de ellos, se elevó en el aire con el equipo 3D y buscó un punto elevado sobre el cual poder ganar visibilidad. El sol se alzaba apenas, aclarando el cielo y proyectando sombras más claras sobre los tejados y las calles; vio algunos comandos de la Policía Militar avanzar hacia el castillo. Habían encontrado a Historia.

\- La chica es fuerte,Levi- dijo la voz de Kenny a sus espaldas- Será un bonito agregado a mi colección...es la moda en el bajo mundo sabes, hombres que se excitan cuando una preciosidad los golpea...voy a ganar mucho dinero con ella.

Sus puños actuaron por sí solos, tratando de hacer contacto con la estúpida cara de Kenny.

-Hey, tranquilo, te daré permiso de visitarla, por los viejos tiempos- atacó de nuevo, pero él detuvo su puño en el aire- Ella es mía y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto ¿o vas a dejar solos a tus amiguitos de la Legión en el castillo?

El semblante de Levi cambió, volviéndose sombrío, vió a Mikasa aterrizar sobre el tejado en el que se encontraban y, al no distinguir ninguna lesión visible, se sintió inmediatamente aliviado.

-Hola linda- la saludó Kenny- Que bueno que te unes, Levi estaba a punto de abandonarte para ir a rescatar al resto de la Legión

Ella no respondió, solo buscó la mirada de Levi, sus ojos tratando en forma desesperada de decirle que estaba aún tratando de decidir ¿le creería? ¿o volvería a decepcionarla? Captó un cambio minúsculo en los ojos de ella y frunció el ceño, Mikasa quería que se fuera. Dudó por unos segundos, intranquilo, con las manos listas sobre el equipo…

-¿Puedes creerlo cielo? Pensaba dejarte a merced de un desalmado mercenario como yo- le dijo, en tono condescendiente- Imagina todo lo que podría hacer contigo- avanzó con lentitud hacia ella, pero Mikasa no quitó la mirada de Levi. Él asintió con la mirada.

-Todo tuyo Mikasa- dijo, su voz un poco menos segura que de costumbre- Te veo en el castillo-

Se alejó con dificultad hacia el castillo, su cuerpo reacio a dejarla sola con Kenny; entendiendo al mismo tiempo por qué se lo había pedido. Era una forma de honrar a sus padres y de probarse a sí misma que no habría manera de que la historia de sus padres se repitiera, quería demostrarle que podía confiar en ella. Mientras se alejaba, pidió en silencio al Dios que estuviera escuchando que ella regresara a salvo.

Llegó al castillo, donde estaba el pandemonio en todo su esplendor, disparos resonando dentro de los gruesos muros de piedra blanqueada, hombres cayendo a diestra y siniestra. La Legión se había apoderado de los cañones y los puestos de vigilancia, desde donde disparaban sin piedad contra los miembros de la Policía Militar. Aterrizó con facilidad en uno de los puestos de vigilancia en la muralla exterior del castillo, lo que le daba buena visibilidad hacia los jardines y la entrada principal.

A juzgar por el número de cadáveres en el suelo y su distribución, algo gordo estaba pasando dentro del castillo; le pareció ver a lo lejos a uno de los miembros del escuadrón de Erwin correr hacia la entrada principal y decidió seguirlo.

-Soldado- le dijo al hombre a cargo de las armas en ese puesto- Capturen a los que puedan y reúnanlos en alguno de los jardines.

-¡Sí, señor!-

Levi aterrizó en un solo movimiento de su equipo frente a la puerta del castillo, entrando en él a paso lento; debatiéndose internamente sobre si entrar o regresar por Mikasa. Los gritos de emoción de sus subordinados viajaron por los interminables pasillos del palacio al verlo llegar. Lo dirigieron hacia donde, según ellos, se encontraba Erwin con Historia; nadie sabía si el rey seguía con vida…

Su equipo ya se encontraba ahí; Hanji y Sasha atendían con lo mejor de sus habilidades y recursos a los heridos, entre los que se encontraban Kirschtein y Armin. Jean cojeaba, con una de las piernas vendadas y rastros de sangre visibles en el trozo de tela que le servía como vendaje, Armin se limpiaba restos de sangre del rostro con una esponja mojada…

-Hanji- la mujer volteó a verlo-

-¿Dónde está Mikasa?- preguntó, con evidente preocupación-

-Donde debe estar, ¿dónde está Erwin?- lo apartó de los heridos, dirigiéndolo hacia un pasillo donde los soldados iban y venían sin prestarles mucha atención

-Está en la sala del trono con Historia, el rey está muerto y pronto saldrá a anunciarla como reina, pero necesitamos tener a la Policía Militar bajo control antes de que ella salga- Levi asintió- ¿Dónde está Mikasa?

-Encargándose de Kenny-

-¡Levi!- dijo, escandalizada- ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-En serio Hanji, no quiero oírlo, yo soy el último que quiere verla lastimada ¿crees que la hubiera abandonado nada más porque sí?

-No lo entiendo, de verdad que no lo entiendo, sabes que si logra capturarla puedes darla por muerta

-Pero no la va a capturar- repitió, tratando de creer sus propias palabras para controlar el creciente pánico que amenazaba con salir a la superficie en cualquier momento- ¿Dónde me necesitas?

Hanji suspiró

-El lado norte necesita apoyo-

Sin dirigirle una sola palabra más caminó por el pasillo, hacia uno de los patios interiores, donde disparó, cercenó, golpeó y pateó hasta sentir sus miedos deshacerse entre la imparable cascada de adrenalina que lo recorría. Tomó rehenes, aseguró puertas y aún no había noticias de Mikasa. _Espera un poco más_. Tomaron control del lado norte del palacio y reunieron a los prisioneros en el patio principal. Ni una sola señal de Mikasa.

Erwin lo encontró en el dichoso patio, dando vueltas como animal enjaulado, "vigilando a los prisioneros". Hanji se acercó a Erwin para hablarle al oído, y a juzgar por la grave expresión que le dirigió el rubio, le había dicho que dejó a Mikasa sola con Kenny. La frustración se apoderó de él y pateó la cara de uno de los prisioneros.

-¡Levi!- llamó Erwin

-¿Qué?- respondió sin mirarlo y recorrió con la vista el grupo de rostros que tenía frente a él

-Acompáñame un minuto-

-Estoy ocupado- de verdad no estaba de humor para escuchar la cantaleta moral de su amigo

-Levi no te lo estoy….- el rubio se quedó en silencio y Levi, extrañado, volteó solo para encontrarlo mirando hacia lo alto de la muralla del castillo, en absoluta incredulidad.

Levi siguió la mirada de Erwin y se encontró con lo que tanto había pedido esos últimos momentos. Mikasa se alzaba sobre la muralla de piedra, imponente, blandiendo una de sus espadas y con la mano derecha sujetando el cabello de Kenny, quien se arrodillaba frente a ella, sangre escurriendo por su rostro y empapando también toda su ropa; los brillantes rayos de luz del sol naciente iluminaban la escena, cubriéndola con un halo etéreo, haciéndola ver invencible, con el resto del mundo a su merced...Sintió la mirada de Mikasa sobre él y sonrió con orgullo, aunque él no podía distinguir su rostro desde donde estaba, sabía que ella lo veía claramente y necesitaba que ella supiera lo orgulloso que estaba, lo aliviado que se sentía de verla de nuevo.

-¡Policía Militar!- exclamó Erwin- ¡Aquí está su comandante!

Mikasa descendió de la muralla y dejó caer a un maltrecho Kenny en las losas de piedra del patio, su asquerosa sangre haciendo charcos bajo él. Sólo a esa distancia Levi pudo ver lo mal que le había ido...uno de sus ojos estaba completamente cerrado, amoratado y deforme, una de sus orejas exhibía un feo corte horizontal, manteniéndose unida solo por la parte más cercana al cráneo, cuando respiraba, gruesos borbotones de sangre salían por su nariz, todo él estaba cubierto del pegajoso líquido rojo, pero la parte que más sangraba era el muñón de su faltante mano derecha...Hanji se acercó a aplicarle un torniquete antes de que se desangrara, porque claro, la idea era mantenerlo con vida durante el mayor tiempo posible...el amargo y distintivo olor a sangre llegó hasta su nariz cuando Kenny alzó la vista mientras Hanji maniobraba para detener la hemorragia y Levi le devolvió la mirada tan intensamente como sus ojos le permitían.

\- Tu chica es una joya, Levi- dijo Kenny, respirando con dificultad

-Lo sé- apartó la vista para mirar a Mikasa- ¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente- respondió ella, escondiendo su sonrojo con la bufanda- ¿Los demás?

-Vivos- el cuerpo de ella se relajó y él caminó en dirección a los pasillos y salas del palacio real, con Mikasa caminando a su lado.

-¿Y tú?

-Bien, ahora que regresaste- ella levantó una ceja- Tal vez haya exagerado con los golpes a los prisioneros, pero nada que importe…

-Levi…- se detuvo a mitad de un pasillo-

-Eren no estaba cerca así que…-Mikasa le golpeó el brazo suavemente, sonriendo ante su pésima broma, Levi sujetó su mano y la atrajo hacia él.

-Lo siento, pero ya no lo resisto más- susurró contra sus labios y, terminando de eliminar el espacio que quedaba entre ellos, la besó.

Sostuvo su rostro entre ambas manos, y deslizó los dedos hacia su cuello con suavidad, saboreó sus labios, suaves y cálidos; ella se acercó un poco más a su cuerpo y acomodó los brazos sobre sus hombros, Levi puso las manos a cada lado de su cintura, sintiendo claramente como ella se estremecía ante el contacto.

-¡Maldita sea, Levi!- exclamó Hanji desde alguna parte del pasillo- ¡Te dije que esperaras! ¡No puedo dejar que Erwin me gane en esto!

Se separaron con resignación, sin antes escuchar un inhumano chillido proveniente del lado opuesto a Hanji, seguido de un fuerte golpe en el suelo. Mikasa suspiró.

-Yo la levanto- caminó hasta una inconsciente Sasha, rodando los ojos al pasar junto a él.

Nunca terminaría de entender cómo esta gente había llegado a importarle...

**Por fin tuve tiempo de subir este capítulo, quise dejar un poco más en claro en este capítulo que tanto Levi como Mikasa están aprendiendo a confiar el uno en el otro y que, aunque están en medio de una guerra por la supervivencia de la humanidad, los sentimientos que nos hacen humanos siguen presentes. Espero les haya gustado y que dejen sus comentarios, que, buenos o malos, siempre son bien recibidos.**


End file.
